<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十章 陷阱 by KK0227</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316593">《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十章 陷阱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227'>KK0227</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十章 陷阱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冷汗浸湿了赫尔加的后背，她被盯上了. 虽然不知道是谁，但肯定被盯上了. </p><p>脚步声，有两个人朝她的方向来. 即使宴会大厅这么嘈杂的环境，赫尔加还是能感觉得到. 这个感觉，和几天前邻居朝她攻击的感觉一模一样. 当时那位奇怪的客人出手了，所以感觉没有这一回明显. 但这一次，赫尔加能够清楚的感觉到有一股恶意离她越来越近. 这个天赋在她在艾米利斯学习的时候就有所显现，她能够感受到人们的好意和恶意，艾米利斯对她说这个天赋对她以后是十分有用的. 实际上也确实如此，只是这些年来她接触的大多都是好心的普通人，从来没有像现在这样过. 不紧张，老师说过越危险的情况下越不能紧张. 赫尔加深吸一口气，手握在了兜里攥紧了魔杖. 希望梅林能保佑我们能安然度过这一劫. </p><p>就当那股恶意越来越明显，脚步声越来越近的时候. 一个人出现在赫尔加旁边，并朝脚步声的方向看了一眼, 随后，那股恶意便消失了. </p><p>这…赫尔加也不明白了. 这个人一副骑士打扮，大概四五十岁左右，头发已经开始斑白. 可是一个骑士为什么要帮她呢？</p><p>“没事吧，小姑娘. ” 骑士对赫尔加说. </p><p>“没..没事.” 赫尔加朝那股恶意的方向看去. </p><p>骑士看见赫尔加的样子，说：“他们不会找你的麻烦了，我保证. “<br/>“谢..谢谢你啊. ” 无论怎样，这个骑士救了她. </p><p>“现在，去找你的朋友吧,  一个女士落单可不太好. ” 骑士微笑着说，看向格兰芬多的方向. </p><p>“好滴. 真的非常感谢你. ” 说着，赫尔加就走进了人群中. </p><p>“对了…” 当赫尔加回头的时候，那个骑士已经不见了. </p><p>算了，也不是什么大不了的事. </p><p> </p><p>“戈德里克！戈德里克！” 赫尔加好不容易穿过重重的人群, 走到了正处于人群中心的格兰芬多. 此时的格兰芬多，完全没听见赫尔加的呼喊，他正高兴的讲着他在罗马尼亚边境赶走恶龙的经历. 周围的人时不时爆发出大笑声，格兰芬多的经历对他们来说太过精彩和扣人心铉，没人相信这是真的，但是作为一个故事那真的是特别精彩. </p><p>“我当时对它说！你将禁止进入罗马尼亚的土地！若胆敢进入！我将杀了你！当然啦，后来它还是没听我的话，不过我向它决斗，并且战胜了它. 虽然决斗的过程有那么点惊险，不对，应该是非常惊险.” 说到那的时候，格兰芬多想起上次被那条龙冲下悬崖. “ 不过，最终的结果还是美好的. 这都是生活的一部分嘛，哈哈哈哈！” 周围的女士们不禁和戈德里克一起笑了起来.</p><p>“赫尔加你来了，来！一起喝一杯！我不得不跟你说，这吃的太棒了！当然酒也不错！” </p><p>“戈德里克，我有点重要的事要跟你说.” 赫尔加看着戈德里克身边的女士们，想到这家伙能不能靠点谱啊. 他知道现在什么情况吗？</p><p>“抱歉，女士们，我要和这位女士有点事情商量. 下次再见啦！” 说着，戈德里克将一一亲吻了她们的脸颊，视为告别. </p><p> </p><p>待周围只有赫尔加和戈德里克两个的时候. 戈德里克问：” 说吧，出什么事了？”</p><p>赫尔加看向整个宴会厅用极低的声音跟戈德里克说道：“我们被盯上了. ” </p><p>“然后呢？” 戈德里克问. </p><p>”你有什么计划吗？” 赫尔加问</p><p>“嗯，计划啊. 我的计划就是暂时不要动，毕竟敌人该来的还是会来，到时候攻击你的时候自然会知道是谁.” </p><p>“喂..其实你压根没有计划吧. ” </p><p>”呃...反正它们的目标也不是我们，就算要攻击我们我也有办法撤离，更何况，谁会破坏一个这么美妙的聚会. ” 说着，戈德里克又拿起了一杯酒. </p><p>“目标不是我们？”</p><p>“嗯，这是个陷阱，但我们不是目标. 至少不是它们想要的目标，要不然这全场的巫师估计早就遭殃了. 我刚才检查了一下，这房子里面有一个魔力特别强的东西，你感觉到了吗？我估计那个就是把这些巫师引过来的原因. ” </p><p>“感觉到了, 等等，西西莉亚那孩子也在那个方向！” 说着，赫尔加就急急忙忙的想往哪搁方向走. 戈德里克拦住了她. </p><p>“等一下，你现在去正好中他们下怀，我们虽然不是他们目标，但他们顺手除掉我们也不是不可能，而且你还和那些孩子有过接触.” </p><p>“那怎么办？难道放着她不管吗？” 赫尔加着急的说. </p><p>“怎么可能？我肯定不可能放着那孩子不管啊，她最好的保护者已经来了，而且就算那些人抓住了她也不会对她怎样的，他们可不想脏了他们的手.” 西西里亚那丫头八成已经被抓住了，估计又是被打一顿赶出去吧，老福特，这回你可要好好把握机会啊. </p><p>“福特来这了？这么危险的地方？” </p><p>“那可是他女儿啊，他怎么可能不来？放心吧，我会把我们带出去的. ” 戈德里克说</p><p>“嗯. 可如果我们不是真正的目标，那真正的目标是谁呢？” 难道跟那群森林里悲惨死去的孩子有关？</p><p>“我现在也不是很清楚，不过….貌似出现了. ” 格兰芬多跟赫尔加说着话，眼睛目不转睛地盯着新进场的陌生人. </p><p>与此同时，拉文克劳稍稍有点担心，一旁的王子看她这个样子，也不知道该说些什么，只好紧紧的握住她的手. </p><p>而远处的主教不由得冷笑了起来，终于大鱼上钩了.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>